An Epic Chance
by LIVE Epically
Summary: Grayson Chance never expected anyone to notice her. She had a total of two friends, five brothers, and two busy parents. Thats enough excitement for her. Until someone takes notice of her. Someone with raging anger issues. Someone with a secret. Someone who has chosen her. Grayson doesnt understand why he suddenly sees her. But she finds herself taking a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at creating a high quality Paul/OC fic...and my first fanfiction! So umm review and let me know what you think, i love fresh new ideas. They help full the fire that is my imagination! **

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer...*Sigh*...I do own Grayson and her family along with all other characters formed in my head. **

Chapter One

"Come on, Gray, move that ass a little faster would you?" Sophia says jumping out of my jeep and running toward the school. I groan and jump out.

"Why the hell am I up this early?" I ask grumpily as we walk up to the doors leading into La Push High School.

"You'll see." Is all she says before grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the gym. I roll my eyes when I realize why we are here so early.

"Really Soph? We got up this early to watch _my brother _coach the little idiots how to play basketball?"

"Hey one of those little idiots that your Adonis of a brother is coaching happens to be my little brother." She says referring to her little brother, Finn, who is a freshman this year. He doesn't look like he is taking too kindly to my brother's conditioning at six in the morning.

I sit down on the bleachers and try to ignore Sophie's hungry glances at my older, _high school graduate _brother, Ezekiel. I busy myself with trying to organize my already OCD organized backpack.

"Close your mouth, you are drooling." I mutter without looking at my best friend.

"If I had a brother as hot as yours…honey I would want to be adopted." She says with a lick of her lips and a wink directed at me. I groan and slam my book into my forehead.

"Oh calm down it's not like I'm going to attack him with my love." She says with a smirk. I sigh and look at Ezekiel. He is tall like our dad with dark brown hair and green eyes like my mom. And of course he is muscular like the star quarterback would be. He has that La Push Indian skin tone thanks to our great-grandmother and grandfather. I mean…I see why all the girls love Coach Chance, but he is my brother. I mean come on…its nasty to hear all my friends talking about him like he is a god.

"Come on." I say to Sophia as the boy's head to the locker room.

"Okay!" She says following me down the bleachers toward my brother.

"Well hello, little Gray, and her friend." Ezekiel says with a smile before pulling me into a tight hug. I squeeze back and smile with forced happiness. He is the most ignorant brother out of the five of them. Jared being the first-born graduated two or three years back and then after Ezekiel came the twins Zachary and Brandon, then Samuel. Ezekiel graduated last year and came back to coach his favorite sport while the rest of us attend this god forsaken place. Jared of course left La Push right after graduation, New York bound.

"Hey." Sophia says with a small smile. I can tell she is squealing on the inside and I hold back a chuckle.

"Hello Miss Burns." He returns with the dazzling Chance smile that he and my brothers are known for.

"Well I will see you at dinner tonight, sis," He smiles at me, "Nice seeing you Miss Burns." After he is out of sight Sophia squeals and jumps up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

"He is so polite! Miss Burns!?" She whispers loudly as we walk down the hallway toward our lockers. I am spaced out so I just nod and smile when it's right.

"Morning, Grayson!" Mary Call says to me as we walk by her locker. I wave at her and smile. She is what Sophia calls a 'bitchy loser'. Bitchy because if you make fun of her you will get burned. Loser because she has had braces since the sixth grade and wears sweaters that make you sneeze. Her brother is none other than Embry Call, one of Sam Uley's gang members.

I walk to first period English, begrudgingly, with Sophia and Keaton. Keaton completes our little trio. Sophia and I adopted him as our little nerd friend freshmen year. He didn't mind. He is like the nerdy brother to everyone. Blond hair and those baby blues mixed with square glasses, you have our little Keaton.

Classes seem to go on and on the closer we get to the ending bell. Even lunch goes slow. I finished eating before the bell for the first time in my whole high school career. Of course that's to be expected when you're dreading and anticipating something all at once.

"So Chance family dinner, huh?" Sophia says with a grin as we walk to the student parking area.

"Yep. Jared is coming home…" I trail off with a devious smirk.

"Are you serious? The prodigal son returns!"

"With his fiancé and baby." I say with a frown.

"Are you telling me that the oldest Chance son has had a baby _before _marriage?" Sophia says in a shocked voice.

"Shhhh! You want to be the one to tell everyone that the Chance family isn't as perfect as they believe?" I say in mock anger. She giggles and shoves me.

"But seriously keep it hush hush. Got it Soph?" I say grabbing her hands and looking her in her brown eyes.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

I roll my eyes and follow her retreating form to her blue sedan until she is out of the school parking lot. I jog to my black jeep across the parking lot and jump in before the downpour starts. La Push. Where there is an endless supply of rain.

I start my jeep and begin to drive out of the parking lot only to have to stomp on my break as a group of shirtless men run in front of me. I breathe heavily as they all run into the forest. Sam Uley's gang of shirtless men. Or as Sophia likes to call them, Sam Uley's Shirtless Hotties. They are just a bunch of random kids from our school who hang around Sam and his fiancé Emily doing god knows what. Honestly I could care less about what they do. At least I think I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**So finally got some reviews….and so here I am writing another chapter for you amazing people! Paul isn't in this chapter, but we get to see Grayson with one of the wolves. This is the start of her fascination with Sam's boys. So without further ado I present chapter two. Review!**

**Chapter Two **

"Grayson, pass the rolls will you?" My mother says distractedly nodding toward the homemade sweet rolls. I pass the basket of rolls to Zachery without complaint. She has been rude to Elizabeth, Jared's fiancé and mother of my nephew Eli, and complaining about every little thing that's not exactly right in my mother's opinion.

"So Elizabeth, what do you do for a living?" My dad asks with a warm inviting smile. He could careless who Jared marries, as long as his son is happy. And then there's my mother who has had an idea of who she wants her kids to marry since birth. And let me tell you black dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and paint covered jeans? Definitely not what she, let alone any of us, expected for Jared.

"I am an art consultant for many people around the world, but during my free time I paint." The dreadlocked beauty says with a smile as she bounces Eli on her knee. She is friendly; definitely friendly. She hugged every single one of us when they arrived. Definitely friendly.

"That's very….." My mother trails off with a disgusted sneer. My father, thankfully, saves the day.

"Impressive!"

"Yes, very _impressive_." My mother mutters.

"So, like, do you go places; out of the US?" I ask with an equally friendly smile.

"Honey, I go everywhere. In fact once I was in Egypt to buy a drawing of the Great Pyramids." She says passing the baby boy to my brother.

"Well, you sound quite busy. I bet it's hard to be a mother and a fiancé to Eli and Jared." And leave it to my mother to put an end to a friendly conversation.

"And let the games begin." Ezekiel murmurs to me with a chuckle. I face-palm and sneak a look at Elizabeth to see how she is taking my mom's bashing. Surprisingly, she holds an equally guarded look as my mother's.

"Eli and Jared travel with me mostly when I am staying in the US. But when I go international I make sure I am gone for no more than a day or two. It is not very hard to be a mother to my son and a fiancé to the love of my life."

"Well…I like her." I mutter to no one in particular.

I look over at my mother to see a cocky smile and a guarded look in her blue eyes. Mother and Elizabeth are staring at each other in intensity; as if fighting a battle in their minds. Zachery, Brandon, and Samuel are sitting on the edge of their seats with anxious expressions. Jared coming home has always been a big event in the Chance household. He always brings blonde business bimbos home, but this time surprised us all; a free willed, spirited dreadlocked chick.

"Well, Elizabeth," I lean forward to hear my mother, "Welcome to the family."

Everyone visually relaxes at the table and I grin at Elizabeth with a blossoming feeling of pride in my heart. Why? She just won me the Camaro for a month.

"Gray…" Ezekiel says with a frown.

"I expect the keys to the Camaro on my bed by twelve tonight." I say to him with a smile of victory.

"We did not shake on it."

"Ezekiel I swear to the good Lord-"

"Fine, fine you can have the Camaro."

"Thank you." I mutter.

….

"I'm going to castrate that son of a bitch with dull scissors."

"…Gray…don't you think that's a little….violent?" Sophia says leaning on the Camaro with a nervous smile.

"I think it's perfectly acceptable! Soph he bet me the Camaro because he knew something was wrong with it!" I kick the driver side front tire with an angry glare. Damn you Ezekiel.

"Ummm…well I might have a quick fix."

"And what would that be? Duct tape?" I say sarcastically.

"Jacob Black….I hear he's handy with cars." Jacob….Jake….Black is in our class, yes, but that does not mean we are friendly. I mean we talked before he went all Sam Uley on us, but we aren't by any means buddies.

"Yeah?" I sigh and throw my face in my hands.

"Yeah…I'm sure if we drove this down there he would take a look."

"Hmm…" I say with a smile.

"Can I drive?"

"Were you born stupid?" I say hopping into the front seat. I start her up and wait for Soph to get in before peeling out of the garage and onto the highway.

"Where does he live?"

"Umm….."

"Seriously, Soph? You don't know how to get to or saviors' house?" I say with an awed tone.

"I thought you'd know…" She says with a sorry look on her face.

"Hand me my phone." I dial my mom's number without looking and she picks up instantly.

"Where in the world are you?"

"Calm down mom, I'm on my way to a friend's." I say with a sigh.

"And what friend might this be?"

"Jacob Black?" I say in a tiny voice.

"Billy Black's son?" She says in surprise.

"Uh…yeah." I say with a nod.

"Since when do you hang out with Jacob Black?" Her voice is full of suspicion.

"Since forever, mom, gosh." I say with an annoyed tone. I frown as Soph who sends me a thumbs up before whispering to me, "Ask her where he lives!"

"Uh hey mom? Can you tell me where the blacks live?" I drive past La Push Dine n' Drive and keep driving.

She is silent for a minute contemplating why I am lying to her before giving me the directions to the Black's quaint little house. The house itself is more of a shack with Indian antiques sitting everywhere.

"Well...this is it." I pull up behind an old orange/red truck and shut the Camaro off.

"Now what?" Sophia asks with raised eyebrows.

"This was your idea, Genius. Don't ask me." I say with a sarcastic tone. She rolls her eyes and gets out of the car.

"Well…I guess we knock?" She shrug her shoulders at me.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." I say sarcastically as I walk with her to the front door.

Sophia knocks softly with an uncertain look in her hazel eyes. I roll my blue ones and pound on the door with my fist. She is such a pansy. We hear dogs barking and people's voices as we wait for an answer.

"What?" A deep voice grumbles while opening the door. And there stands Jacob Black in all his shirtless glory. I can almost feel Soph's jaw drop to the floor.

"You're drooling." I whisper to Soph without moving my lips. Jacob seems to hear me and smirks.

"Umm I'm Grayson Chance…we are in the same class." I mutter with a strong voice.

"Yeah I know." He says with a smile. Weirdo.

"I was hoping you'd take a look at my car….it isn't running right." He stares at us for a minute before stepping out of the house and into the cold air. Without a shirt.

"Uh aren't you going to, like, put on a shirt?" Soph says with a nervous blush. He smirks at her and continues toward my car.

"I don't need one. I'm hot as is."

"Yes you are." Sophia mutters with a sly smile. I watch as Jacob smiles like he heard her.

"So by not running right, what do you mean?" He says directing a glance at me.

"Oh well, the passenger side's window is like…falling down on its own and it won't go up unless we actually push it up and then the motor is like making a weird clicking noise."

"So the window is off its track. I'll take a look, drive it down to that shed down there," he points toward a grey shack, "Nice car by the way. 1969?"

"Uh yeah." I say with a shrug. He takes off toward the shed in a light jog.

"I told you he'd help." Soph says as we drive slowly toward the shed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mutter. Jacob opens the wide doors and waves me forward. I pull in and shut the car off.

Jacob gets to work immediately. He starts on the window and pulls the glass all the way up before moving it slowly down. He does this a couple of times before the window goes down without problem.

"Turn the car on." He says to me. I stumble toward the car and start the engine. The clicking is immediate. "Turn it off."

He pops the hood and sets to work with many different tools and liquids. Soph stands to the side with an interested look, but not for the car, for him. I roll my eyes. She knows Jacob is damaged. Hell everyone knows. Jacob's sweetheart recently got engaged to some pale guy from Forks leaving Jacob high and dry. Of course that's why everyone thinks he started running with Sam and his boys. Out of anger and jealousy. I think there is more to it than a broken heart.

"There we go." He says leaning up from beneath the hood after about twenty minutes of awkward starring and silence.

"Thanks…" I trail off with a smile. There is a distant howl from a wolf filling the awkward silence. I jump in surprise.

"Was that a wolf?" Soph says with a shocked voice.

"Yeah. I've heard by the house before." I say with a small smile. Wolves happen to be my favorite animal. I mean not the vicious, they eat bunnies, part, but the majestic and beautiful part.

"Well I trust you can show yourselves out? I need to get to work." Jacob says wiping his hands off on a towel and walking out of the shed.

"Yeah…" I say with a shocked voice. Rude.

"Bye Jacob!" Soph calls after his retreating form. I roll my eyes and jump into the car along with Soph. We leave the Blacks in the dust with no clicking whatsoever.


End file.
